Drabble Ngaco
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Seekor kecoa nyelonong ke dalam tenggorokan Suigetsu. Kisame panik. Akhirnya nemu solusi. /CHAPTER 3/
1. Penjaja Donat

**DISCLAIMER : MK *Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan Mahkamah Konstitusi***

**RATE : K - T**

**WARNING : OOC, Gaje, AU, Multi Drabble, Multi Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Penjaja Donat ~**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah nan sedikit berawan ini, presiden resmi keempat Negara Api, Namikaze Minato, sedang melakukan kunjungan mendadak ke sebuah pasar megah bernama Pasar Tanah Neng yang berada di ibukota negara ini. Konoha.

"Pak presiden!"

"Pak Minato."

"Salaman dong pak."

"Turunkan harga pak!"

Seruan-seruan yang bunyinya kira-kira demikian saling bersahut-sahutan saat pria tampan yang menjabat sebagai presiden lewat pemilihan umum sah tersebut lewat di koridor pasar.

Pak Minato melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke segala penjuru dibarengi sebuah senyuman ndeso ehm lugu lebih patut.

"PENCITRAAN!"

Paspampres segera melacak posisi sang pembuat onar dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian tak segan-segan menembak jidat si pelaku dengan timah panas. Tewas di tempat.

"LARIIIIIIII!"

Masyarakat langsung berbondong-bondong kabur dari situ karena tidak menyangka presidennya memiliki sifat raja tega.

Pak Namikaze menghela nafas, kemudian mengelus dadanya sendiri. Dalam jangkauan pandangnya tidak ada sedikitpun manusia yang tersisa. Jelas, karena takut dipelor sama pengawal presiden kalau macam-macam sedikiiit saja.

"Pak Minato?"

Suara seorang wanita tua yang lirih membuat seluruh orang yang ada sedikit terkejut. Ternyata masih ada seorang ibu-ibu renta yang tetap duduk bersimpuh di samping barang dagangannya.

Presiden Negara Api Keempat itu tak sungkan untuk sedikit berlutut di hadapan si ibu untuk sekedar mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Hai ibu, selamat pagi. Dengan ibu siapa?" tanya Minato dengan sopan.

Yang bersangkutan menyahut, "Chiyo pak." dibarengi senyuman singkat yang mengekspos gigi ompongnya.

Pak Minato melepas jabatan tangannya, "Anu, ibu bekerja sebagai apa?"

Telapak tangan kiri Bu Chiyo menepuk-nepuk puluhan kue donat yang saling bertumpuk di sebuah tatakan, "Donat lah. Masa begini aja gak kelihatan. Herannya orang begini kok bisa jadi presiden."

Tiga orang paspampres spontan mengarahkan ujung senapan jenis M-4 ke arah dahi Bu Chiyo.

Pak Presiden mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya ke atas, mengisyaratkan supaya mereka menurunkan senjata. Sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Bu Chiyo ini setiap hari omsetnya berapa?" Pak Minato menanyai penjual donat itu lagi.

Wanita yang memiliki banyak koleksi keriput di wajahnya itu menjawab, "Ya gak tentu sih pak. Kalau lagi ramai bisa sampai 100 ryo. Kalau lagi sepi ya paling cuma 500 sampai 600 ryo."

'Edan ini ibu-ibu. Masa pendapatan pas ramai lebih kecil daripada pas sepi?!' batin si presiden, rada syok. Tapi dari luar harus senantiasa menampilkan ekspresi prima supaya dia tetap populer di mata rakyat.

Kepala Pak Namikaze Minato menengak-nengok ke kanan dan kiri. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Bu Chiyo, ngomong-ngomong anak-anak ibu mana? Gak ada yang membantu berjualan?"

Penjaja kue donat itu menggeleng sekali, "Tidak pak. Anak-anak saya keempatnya sedang sibuk bekerja di masing-masing tempat. Hayate Gecko di ANBU, Zabuza Momochi di DPR Kirigakure, Shizune di RS. Konoha, terakhir Sasori di PT. Akatsuki Jaya Sentosa."

Decakan penuh rasa kagum dilakukan oleh sang presiden sebagai reaksi menanggapi penuturan dari si ibu itu. "Hebat-hebat. Walaupun ibu hanya bekerja sebagai penjual donat di pasar tapi putra-putrinya sukses di bidang masing-masing ya."

Bu Chiyo memasang muka datar.

"O ya bu, satu lagi. Apakah anak-anak ibu tidak korupsi? Bekerja dengan jujur, amanah, adil?"

Wanita tua itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Ya. Tidak korupsi sama sekali pak."

_Plok..Plok..Plok.._

Presiden yang dikenal dengan gayanya yang ndeso nan merakyat itu tiba-tiba melakukan applause. Dia tersenyum lebar. Mengajak paspampresnya yang berjumlah sangat fantastis, 187 orang, untuk ikut keprok juga.

_Plok..Plok..Plok.._

_Plok..Plok..Plok.._

_Plok..Plok..Plok.._

_Plok..Plok..Plok.._

Setelah mereka selesai bertepuk tangan, Bu Chiyo membuka mulutnya, "Mau korupsi bagaimana pak. Wong pekerjaan mereka berempat aja sama-sama sebagai bakul donat."

Kelopak mata Pak Minato berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga Kali. Dagunya anjlok sampai nyentuh tanah ditambah matanya melotot hebat.

"ANJINX!" umpatnya kasar secara spontanitas.

Para wartawan yang mengikutinya langsung bereaksi heboh.

"Pak Minato ngomong ANJINX!"

"Inga-inga! Bukan pakai huruf G tapi X ya."

"Presiden kita sudah gak lugu lagi. Jadi cadas."

Pak Minato nepuk jidatnya sambil berucap, "Aku rapopo." terus semaput.

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Daripada nganggur pas libur semester. Hehehe. :D**

**Dilanjut ke chapter dua habis ini. *ya iyalah, masa chapter empat?***

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ya! :)**


	2. Handphone

**DISCLAIMER : MK *Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan Mahkamah Konstitusi***

**RATE : K - T**

**WARNING : OOC, Gaje, AU, Multi Drabble, Multi Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Handphone ~**

Seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan seragam setelan atasan kemeja biru dan bawahan celana panjang biru sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Pada mejanya tergeletak sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Pein'.

"Anda tahu kan alasan kenapa anda saya panggil kemari?" orang yang bernama Pein itu membuka pembicaraan melalui sebuah kalimat tanya. Kepada sesosok laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda, yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tentu pak." sosok itu menjawab lugas.

"Apa?"

Lelaki berseragam sama yang memakai name-tag dengan tulisan berbunyi 'Lee' menggeleng mantap.

"Lha katanya ngerti! Gimana sih anda ini?!" semprot Pak Pein kepada anak buahnya itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak setelah kejadian barusan. Tangan kanan Pein mengambil sebuah benda dari lacinya lalu menyodorkan benda itu kepada si anak buah. "Ini, ambil."

Lee mengangguk kemudian menuruti kemauan dari pimpinannya.

"Sebagai seorang pegawai negeri sipil maka kita harus bisa meladeni tuntutan pekerjaan dengan cekatan. Oleh karena itu, anda akan membutuhkan handphone ini supaya saya bisa menelepon anda sewaktu-waktu dan tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyampaikan pesan. Paham?"

"Siap, paham!" Lee berhormat.

Kepala sebuah instansi pemerintahan itu mengangguk pertanda puas. "Oke. Silahkan kembali ke tempat anda bekerja. Hati-hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokannya, Pein menelepon Lee untuk urusan pekerjaan.

_~ Jreng Jreng! Ulala, Ulala, Ulala, Ulala, Ulalaaa... ~_

Handphone jadul yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Pak Pein berdering aneh. Lee yang sedang sibuk ngupil tiba-tiba menengok ke arah benda tersebut. Pada layarnya yang terus-terusan berkedip-kedip tertulis kata 'Pein Memanggil'.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Pak Lee, kenapa anda tidak menjawab telepon dari saya?!" marah sang pimpinan.

Lee berupaya membela diri. "Tapi kan pak? Buat apa saya jawab telepon dari bapak?!"

Sama-sama ngotot, akhirnya Pak Pein mau mengalah sedikit. "Yo wis ... kenapa kok anda gak jawab tapi malah datang kemari sampai membuang-buang waktu nyaris satu jam?"

Lee langsung menyahut, "Kan tulisan di layarnya Pein Memanggil. Ya udah saya langsung datang kesini aja. Kalau tulisannya Pein menelepon, baruuu saya angkat." diakhiri dengan senyuman memuakan.

Pein memasang tampang poker face. Menyuruh Lee tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang, seperti posisi istirahat di tempat. Lee menurut.

_BUAKKK!_

"LAIN KALI HADNPHONE-NYA DIANGKAT, SONGONG!"

Pukulan telak di perut membuat sayur kangkung yang belum lama dicerna lambung milik Lee tumpah semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee sedang sibuk nyabutin bulu keteknya. Pada saat yang sama handphone miliknya berdering kembali seperti beberapa hari lalu.

_~ Siapa pria paling tampan? Pein! Siapa pria paling gagah? Pein! Siapa pria paling keren? Pein! ~_

Lee menelan ludahnya sekali sebelum dia menganggukkan kepala penuh rasa percaya diri, "Yosh!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Lee! Kenapa anda tidak datang pas kemarin saya telepon hah?!" omel Pak Pein sampai-sampai urat-urat di dahinya nongol seluruhnya.

Yang diomeli menghela nafas, "Pak-pak. Saya kan tidak salah. Kok bapak tega sih memarahi saya?"

Disamping rasa emosi yang mengisi perasaannya sekarang, rasa heran sekelebat muncul. "Tidak ... salah kata anda?"

"Iya." pegawai negeri sipil itu membenarkan. Lalu dia pun meneruskan, "Kata bapak kan handphone-nya diangkat. Nah, pas bunyi itu saya angkat tinggi banget pak. Sampai-sampai kedua kaki saya dipaksa berjinjit."

Pein memasang wajah flat. Disuruhnya si anak buah untuk berdiri menghadap kaca jendela. Setelah Lee mengambil posisi yang diminta, pemimpinnya menghampiri dari belakang.

_PRAAANNG!_

"LAIN KALI HANDPHONE-NYA DIJAWAB, GUOBLOOOK!"

Pein njedotin kepalanya Lee sampai bocor ke kaca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pas asyik gelitikin telinga pakai bulu keteknya yang sudah dicabut, handphone dari Pein yang berada di laci berbunyi untuk kali ketiga.

_~ Uuuuuu ah, Uuuuuuu oh, Uuuuuuu yeah! ~_

Pria itu membuka laci mejanya seketika. Dia amati baik-baik handphone tersebut. Diraihnya benda elektronik itu menggunakan tangan kanan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pak Pein selaku atasan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Satu kata cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Frustasi. Ditambah satu lagi boleh. Akut.

"Pak, saya minta maaaaaafff sekali kalau kelakuan saya bikin hati bapak jengkel. Tapi beneran pak, saya sudah melakukan apa yang bapak suruh tempo hari."

Permintaan maaf dari Lee tidak serta-merta membuat hati Pein menjadi lebih baikan.

"Yang pertama anda datang kesini langsung karena tertulis kata Pein Memanggil. Yang kedua anda mengangkat handphone tinggi-tinggi karena sebelumnya saya perintahkan untuk mengangkat. Nah yang ketiga ini apa?" selidik pria berambut oranye itu.

Lee bersiap untuk memberikan jawaban, "Kata bapak kan saya disuruh menjawab. Nah, saya pegang erat-erat itu benda lalu saya hadapkan persis di wajah saya."

Pein memandangi dengan raut frustasi akut.

"Terus-terus, saya jawab deh. Halo-halo? Begitu. Tapi handphone-nya bunyi terus pak. Saya jawab berulang kali tapi bapak gak nyahut juga."

Jawaban sangat bolot dari si bawahan bikin Pein untuk yang ketiga kalinya memasang muka datar. Diambilnya sebuah benda besar dari kolong mejanya dan dipanggulnya benda itu di bahu sebelah kanan.

Bazooka.

_DHUAAAAARRR!_

"LAIN KALI HANDPHONE-NYA DIPENCET DULU SEBELUM NJAWAB, BLO'OOOONNN!"

Lee terbang sampai Galaksi Andromeda.

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Yosh, ini update-nya.**

**Lanjut besok ke chapter berikutnya ya.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :-)**


	3. Makan Kecoa

**DISCLAIMER : MK *Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan Mahkamah Konstitusi***

**RATE : K - T**

**WARNING : OOC, Gaje, AU, Multi Drabble, Multi Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Makan Kecoa ~**

Kisame dan Suigetsu. Dua kakak-beradik yang selalu menyayangi satu sama lain saat senang dan selalu membenci satu dengan lainnya saat susah. Normal.

Kedua bujang kere ini nampak sedang asyik bersenda gurau sambil bercengkerama di dalam sebuah gubuk hampir roboh yang berlokasi persis di tengah sawah seluas puluhan hektar. Yang jelas itu bukan sawah mereka. Gubuk reyotnya pun belum tentu.

"Nasib-nasib jadi bujangan kere yang hidup di pedesaan terisolir." sang kakak yang bermata bulat itu mulai membuka lembaran cerita ratapan berjudul bujangan malang. "Ganteng iya, kece yes, keren oke, tapi kenapa kok kere?" Kisame butuh latihan khusus nan intensif untuk membuka mata batin supaya bisa melihat kekurangan pribadi.

Pemuda bergigi runcing yang sedang duduk lesehan di sebelahnya ikut menimpali, "Iya nih kak. Andai aja ada cewek cakep, tajir, semok, baik, yang mau ngajak gue jadi pacarnya. Pastiiiii gue terima." kalau ceweknya ada yang masuk kategori komplit seperti itu pun pastiiiii gak bakal mau ngajak loe jadi cowoknya. "Hahaha!" itu laki-laki menyambung kalimat pengandaiannya dengan tawa keras. Tidak disangka, dinyana, diduga, ada seekor kecoa besar yang sedang terbang dan sukses mangslep di tenggorokan Suigetsu.

"Glep bhuh ddhh..." racau dirinya saat menyadari ada sesosok objek berukuran lumayan besar yang masuk melalui rongga mulutnya saat ketawa barusan dan berakhir di pangkal tenggorokan.

Menyadari sang adik kesakitan, Ki Same, maaf, Kisame segera menggoncang-goncang kedua bahu milik Sui. "Sui, loe kenapa?! Kemasukan kecoa?!"

Tak ada respon suara. Wajah ngepas pemuda berambut biru muda itu menyiratkan penderitaan yang menyakitkan.

Otak 2D kepunyaan sang kakak terus dipacu sekeras mungkin sehingga mengakibatkan munculnya kepulan asap samar-samar dari kedua telinganya. Untuk mencari solusi menyelamatkan nyawa adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aha!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ibunda Kisame dan Suigetsu yang berwajah mirip ikan dugong dan bertubuh layaknya ikan paus langsung menangis sesenggukan begitu mendengar kesaksian dari anak sulungnya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks, terus i..itu Sui bagaimana Kis?"

Kisame yang dicecar oleh pertanyaan tersebut menanggapi dengan ekspresi tenang. "Sekarang sudah beres kok Mih. Mamih tenang aja ya? Kecoa yang sempat nyelonong tanpa permisi ke dalam kerongkongan Sui sudah Kisame beresin kok."

Raut kelegaan terpancar dalam hitungan detik pada muka dugong ibunya Kisame. Dia terus-terusan ngusap-ngusap dada sama nyeka air mata yang belum kunjung berhenti.

"Lha kalau sudah sembuh, kok Sui gak ikut?" tanyanya penasaran.

Si kakak langsung menyahut, "Gak tau tuh mih. Tadi selepas Kisame semprotin cairan pestisida anti serangga ke mulut Sui, Kisa langsung bergegas kemari secepat kilat."

Otak lemot si ibu yang menurun kepada dua anak laki-lakinya mencoba mencerna ditambah menganalisa kalimat sederhana barusan.

Kisame nyengir.

Tiga detik mundur untuk memasuki keadaan yang jauh lebih parah dibandingkan pada saat pesawat Enola Gay menjatuhkan bom atom Little Boy ke tengah kota Hiroshima.

1

2

3

"KISAAAAMEEE BOCAH GENDHEEENNG! ITU SAMA AJA ELU MATIIN KECOA SAMA SUI NYA SEKALIAN GENDHENG! BOCAH GENDHENG, GENDHENG, GENDHENG!"

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**


End file.
